


Good Night.

by LuckyIzzy



Series: Ironically Strange [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyIzzy/pseuds/LuckyIzzy
Summary: Tony watches Stephen sleep.





	Good Night.

Tony got up from the bed after catching his breath. He walked into the kitchen to fetch water for both him and Stephen. Stephen still lied in bed, it will take a bit more of a time for him to recover judging he was on the receiving end today.

When Tony returned to the bedroom, he found Stephen already sleeping. His body was still sweaty and naked and the covers lay forgotten. He wondered how tired Stephen must have been to not even use his sorcery to clean everything up.

Tony sat at the corner of the bed, contemplating whether or not to wake him. Stephen’s head was a mess, unlike the usual tidiness and the sleep has relieved himself of the marks of stress. He looked much and much younger than he really looks. Tony really did not have the heart to wake him up. He got a wet towel and soaked it into lukewarm water and wiped Stephen’s torso and legs. Since he hardly felt sleepy, he continued sitting beside Stephen. He made sure to tuck them both in the covers and gently put Stephen’s head on the pillow first. He liked taking care of Stephen, even though that was once in a blue moon. It was always Stephen reminding or dragging Tony to eat, sleep and rest properly. 

Stephen really looked vulnerable like that. It was a stupid thought he knew. Stephen was much, much stronger than he was. He was way more sacrificing, noble and Tony sometimes wondered what he did to get someone as great as Stephen. He was kind, listening and caring and Tony did not know what more he could ask of Stephen than he already gets.

Stephen’s sleeping schedule was not much better than Tony either. But as the Master of Mystic Arts, he was fit as a fiddle, unlike Tony. He had muscle pains, digestive systems disrupted and emotional breakdowns. Though all of their numbers have shrunk significantly ever since Stephen’s entry into his life.

He was vaguely aware, especially because Stephen was always so hung up over Tony that he paid very less attention to himself, how hard Stephen’s life is. Once Stephen had told him how he had to die a thousand times to protect earth. 

Tony does not know how Stephen manages to cope after everything he has done, working secretly, in the dark, to protect the Earth. Though Tony certainly hopes, one day Stephen would open up to him. Right now, he does not want to push things and destroy everything they have built.

 

He stared at Stephen again, his chest rising and falling and hair messy. He looks so peaceful and calm. It was not everyday when they had time like this to themselves, not too busy with saving the world that they could not save themselves.

As his stare grew fonder and fonder,he reprimanded himself internally.

_Seriously Tony Stark? Now you are going to make heart eyes at your lover and watch him like a creep when he blissfully sleeps and hear his breath._

Well, but it was certainly very very nice, he could do this all night. 

 

But then he could hardly resist as glomped Stephen and landed a peck on his forehead.

 _Maybe Tony Stark was a romantic at heart_ , he mused.

Stephen sleepily mumbled, “Anthony.” He draped a hand loosely around Tony's waist and nuzzled in closer. 

Tony was pleasantly surprised, Stephen was not a touchy-feely person by any means, but oh well he wasn't going to complain. It was nice.

 

Actually, it was hundred times better than watching a sleeping Stephen Strange, and that had been very good.

 

Tony soaked in the scent of Stephen and heard his heartbeat. He murmured a goodnight as he felt himself being dragged to the sweet embrace of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! <3


End file.
